January 25, 2013 Smackdown results
The January 25, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 22, 2013 at the Sleep Train Arena in Sacramento, California. Summary With Royal Rumble two days away, The Rock and WWE Champion CM Punk both stepped back into the SmackDown spotlight, while World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio suffered the wrath of The World's Largest Athlete. After WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No's graduation from Dr. Shelby's Anger Management course led to a worldwide hug-off on Raw, Bryan and Kane emerged to address speculation that they’d gone soft. Unified in their resolve to dominate Team Rhodes Scholars in their title match at Sunday's pay-per-view, the champs began to argue over which one of them would go on to win the Royal Rumble Match and go on to main event WrestleMania. Big Show interrupted, insisting he would “squish” World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio in their Last Man Standing Rematch at Royal Rumble. He then said that if either of the WWE Tag Team Champions were successful in the free-for-all and challenged him, the only plans they would be able to make would be for retirement. Just as Big Show was attempting to kick Bryan & Kane out of “his” ring, Team Rhodes Scholars emerged. Believing that their winning the WWE Tag Team Titles at Royal Rumble was a foregone conclusion, the outspoken duo suggested they join forces with Big Show to decimate Team Hell No post haste. Del Rio emerged to even the odds. But before all “Hell” broke loose, SmackDown General Manager Booker T created the main event showdown: Big Show & Team Rhodes Scholars vs. Team Hell No & Alberto Del Rio in a Six-Man Elimination Tag Team Match! Moments later, Big Show tried to get the jump on Del Rio, leading to more mind games between the World Heavyweight Champion and his giant No. 1 contender. In Sunday, Sheamus will look to do what only Shawn Michaels, Hulk Hogan and “Stone Cold” Steve Austin have done before him — win back-to-back Royal Rumble Matches. But on Raw, trickery by Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee interrupted his Beat the Clock contest against fellow Royal Rumble Match competitor Wade Barrett. As a result, Sheamus once again went to battle against The Barrett Barrage on SmackDown in a contest that quickly proved to be another brutal encounter. And despite an extremely physical offensive by the Intercontinental Champion, The Celtic Warrior ultimately reigned supreme with the White Noise–Brogue Kick combination. No matter who triumphed, however, one thing is certain: Both Sheamus and Wade Barrett will be a force to be reckoned with in the upcoming pay-per-view free-for-all. The SmackDown announce team was packed to the gills for the Divas match between Rosa Mendes and Natalya, as Primo & Epico, Hornswoggle and former World Heavyweight Champion The Great Khali all grabbed a ringside seat. During the contest that followed, ’Swoggle had the WWE Universe rolling in the aisles when he suddenly leaped up on the announce table to mock Rosa’s dancing. This distracted the insulted beauty long enough for Natalya to gain to advantage, making her opponent tap out to the Sharpshooter. A letter from WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon has made it official that if The Shield interfere in the WWE Championship Match at Royal Rumble — the way they did when they attacked The Rock four days ago on Raw— CM Punk will be striped of the WWE Title. In response, CM Punk and Paul Heyman journeyed to SmackDown, the final stop before the biggest battle of his life. The Straight Edge Champion admitted he was scared, but only of his own potential. Because he knew The Shield could now get in the way, Punk called out the dangerous faction. The Shield emerged from the crowd and surrounded the WWE Champion. Punk claimed he never asked for or wanted their help and told them that if they believed in justice, they would stay out of his way. In response, The Shield opted to leave without incident. But when Punk began to talk again about his WWE Title Match against The Rock, The Great One stepped onto “his” show. A very focused People's Champion called Punk a liar for saying he was never working with The Shield. But more importantly, Rock said it won't matter this Sunday when he becomes the WWE Champion for the eighth time! Randy Orton has his serpentine eyes locked on winning the Royal Rumble Match in 48 hours. In the face of such intense determination, 3MB should have known not to mess with him. In the height of Orton's match against Drew McIntyre, Jinder Mahal decided to interfere. Not only did this give WWE's Apex Predator a disqualification victory, but Mahal also suffered the RKO. The Viper then repeated his attack on both Heath Slater and McIntyre. The trifecta of Orton's signature finisher sent a signal to his 29 opponents this Sunday that their dreams could be crushed in a single moment. In wake of the news earlier this week that United States Champion Antonio Cesaro will put his title against The Miz in a special Royal Rumble Pre-Show Match, the Swiss Superstar joined the SmackDown announce team to watch The Awesome One take on Darren Young. In the end, Miz made Mr. No Days Off tap out with the Figure-Four Leglock, sending a clear message that he will be completely determined to overcome both the U.S. Champion and his Royal Rumble Match competition. In the SmackDown main event, six of WWE's elite Superstars battled in an Elimination Tag Team Match with incredible Royal Rumble implications. But in this prelude to the turbulent pay-per-view, who would eliminate whom and which warrior would be left standing? Damien Sandow was the first to go, after suffering a Chokeslam courtesy of The Big Red Monster. But when Kane tried to take both himself and Big Show over the top rope, The World's Largest Athlete caught him with the KO Punch and left the tag champ to be counted-out — while Show taunted Alberto Del Rio by counting to 10 inside the ring. As the battle raged on, Big Show hit the KO Punch yet again, this time on Daniel Bryan. The giant knocked him through the ropes and the submission specialist was taken out of the action. Facing two-on-one odds, Del Rio showed the true nature of his mettle, eventually trapping his giant No. 1 contender on the ropes. He then delivered a series of kicks that knocked Big Show clear out of the ring, causing him to get counted-out. His momentum on fire, Del Rio continued his offensive — overcoming Rhodes in an explosive kick to the side of the head. As the Mexican World Champion celebrated in the ring, however, a recovered Big Show launched a post-match attack from behind. Driving his body through Del Rio with a thunderous spear, the immense competitor then hit the titleholder with the KO Punch and he flipped the announce table on top of him in an act of retribution. Towering over the World Heavyweight Champion, Big Show made the symbolic 10-count in Spanish as the countdown begins to Royal Rumble. Results ; ; *Dark match: Kaitlyn defeated Aksana *Sheamus defeated Wade Barrett (7:50) *Natalya (w/ Hornswoggle & The Great Khali) defeated Rosa Mendes (w/ Epico & Primo) (2:56) *Randy Orton defeated Drew McIntyre (w/ Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) via Disqualification (1:05) *The Miz defeated Darren Young (1:54) *Alberto Del Rio & Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) defeated Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) & The Big Show in a Six Man Tag Team Elimination Match (10:12) :*Kane eliminated Damien Sandow (2:20) :*Kane counted out (3:41) :*Daniel Bryan counted out (6:28) :*Big Show counted out (8:35) *Alberto Del Rio eliminated Cody Rhodes (10:12) *Dark match: Alberto Del Rio © defeated The Big Show in a No Disqualification Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Six-Man Elimination Tag Team Main Event Announced SD_701_Photo_004.jpg SD_701_Photo_006.jpg SD_701_Photo_008.jpg SD_701_Photo_011.jpg SD_701_Photo_013.jpg SD_701_Photo_014.jpg Sheamus v Wade Barrett SD_701_Photo_019.jpg SD_701_Photo_026.jpg SD_701_Photo_028.jpg SD_701_Photo_024.jpg SD_701_Photo_032.jpg Natalya v Rosa Mendes SD_701_Photo_038.jpg SD_701_Photo_039.jpg SD_701_Photo_042.jpg SD_701_Photo_044.jpg SD_701_Photo_046.jpg SD_701_Photo_048.jpg CM Punk called out The Shield, The Rock responded SD_701_Photo_051.jpg SD_701_Photo_052.jpg SD_701_Photo_056.jpg SD_701_Photo_060.jpg SD_701_Photo_064.jpg SD_701_Photo_069.jpg Randy Orton v Drew McIntyre SD_701_Photo_073.jpg SD_701_Photo_075.jpg SD_701_Photo_080.jpg SD_701_Photo_081.jpg SD_701_Photo_082.jpg SD_701_Photo_083.jpg The Miz v Darren Young SD_701_Photo_088.jpg SD_701_Photo_089.jpg SD_701_Photo_092.jpg SD_701_Photo_095.jpg SD_701_Photo_097.jpg SD_701_Photo_099.jpg Del Rio & Team Hell No v Rhodes Scholars & The Big Show SD_701_Photo_103.jpg SD_701_Photo_104.jpg SD_701_Photo_106.jpg SD_701_Photo_112.jpg SD_701_Photo_115.jpg SD_701_Photo_118.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #701 at CAGEMATCH.net * #701 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events